


宣之于口的不可言说（二十三）

by mengmiantianya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengmiantianya/pseuds/mengmiantianya





	宣之于口的不可言说（二十三）

他已经想不起来他们是怎么滚到床上的，大概是像连体婴一样同手同脚别扭的姿势蹭过去的，但倒在床上时那个人还是被他压在了下面。  
他撑在那个人身体两侧居高临下地俯身看他，床头灯昏黄暧昧的亮度下他的眼睛里全是闪耀的星光。  
那个人今天出奇地顺从，虽然平日里他也是温柔随和的，但是这不一样，就算他喝多了酒也能感受得到,那个人是一副任他予取予求的姿态，不由得让他生出“即使我说出想要睡他这种混帐话，他都不会拒绝”的错觉。  
他心里这样想着，早就嘴快过脑子地脱口而出了。  
说完以后他立刻就怂了，心虚地往后瑟缩了一下，甚至想闭上眼睛等待疼痛，但没有料想之中的愤怒或者一把把他掀翻在地，那个人听了这话只是愣了一秒钟，就伸出手环住他的脖子把他拉近了自己。  
那个人的吻是轻轻柔柔的，蜻蜓点水般触在他的鼻尖唇角下巴喉结，就像他这个人一样，不骄不躁，与世无争。  
他的身体在这种漫不经心若有若无的撩拨中一寸一寸地硬起来，小腹下火烧火燎的，他觉察出自己的性器在觉醒，伸手过去摸了摸，感觉到那个人的下身也在变得坚挺。他伏在那个人身上发了狠地回吻过去，展开手臂与他十指相扣，带了撕碎对方的勇气和没有明天的绝望，一只手缓慢却坚定地攀上那个人的腰，开始扯他的衣服。  
那个人在房间里只穿了睡衣，他扒得异常轻松，随后他直起身体，开始快速地脱自己。其实是不容易的，他喝多了酒，手上没个准头，皮带解了几次都解不开，急得他眼眶发红低声嘶吼。  
那个人看他跟自己较劲的样子觉得很好笑，但还是伸过手，轻轻松松帮他解开了。  
他低头看那个人白皙圆滑的手指头在他腰间动作着，解开他的皮带拉开他的拉链拽下他的内裤放出他的性器，心头火蹭蹭蹭地往上窜，脑子就要被热血顶爆了。  
太阳穴生疼，脉搏已经快到无法计数，他从来没有过像此时一样的兴奋难耐，和前女友没有过，和以往的女友也没有过。他的心里五味杂陈，有偷情的紧张、有背德的刺激、也有即将与好兄弟同赴云雨的不可思议。  
直到他双腿分开跨坐在那个人的身上、一只手把两个人的性器都握住时，仍然有点回不过神来。剧情发展的速度和程度都有点超过他的预期，他根本不知道为什么突然之间他们就赤裸相对了。  
而平常清醒稳定的那个人，则压根就没反对过，这太不正常了，他的默许，就好像是，有预谋的一样。

而他已经没有精力想这些了，眼中的、手中的、心中的，现在占满了他酒后仅剩了一半的神志。  
那个人的性器像主人的体魄一样硬朗霸道，龟头紫红发亮马眼怒张、柱身又青筋虬结坚硬似铁，犹如一匹待战的狰狞巨兽。相比起来，他的那根就显得纤细小巧盈盈一握如白玉笛般惹人怜爱得多了。  
他的手微微颤抖，把两个人的性器都合在手心里，炽热的温度烫得他几乎握不住它们，却舒心地长出了一口气。他形容不出和同性的性器相触到底是个什么感受，但哪怕只是像现在这样并排放着，仅仅是视觉冲击就已经让他小腹激荡了。  
他的脑子已经麻木了，只凭着手感的本能同时撸动两根性器，拇指抚过龟头蹭过马眼，将两个人的清亮粘液缓缓揉弄混合抹上柱身，像沐浴后涂精华液那般，细致认真地顺着突起的青筋捋过，弄得湿润顺滑，擦起一路火石电花。  
他做这些的时候心中微微触动，像小鱼轻啄脚背狗狗舔弄掌心，他有种奇妙的预感，他和那个人，将以一种超出感官关系的纽带联结，从今往后，两个人可能再也没法分开了。  
那个人眼前闪烁着白色的光芒，舌尖舔上殷红的唇瓣。  
他的手中撸着两根性器，浅粉和深红份外鲜明，巨硕与精巧毫无违和。  
那个人紧紧闭了眼睛昂起头，喉结在冰凉的空气中不住颤抖，从鼻子里溢出甜腻的嘤咛，一只手抓在他不停动作的手腕上，另一只手也缓缓覆在两根性器上，连同他的手一起，握得更紧。  
房间里只有两个人粗重的呼吸声，还有偶尔漫出唇边的甘美呻吟，他们都没有言语，回避着可能会出现的任何尴尬场面和话题。

可那个人的冷静已经超过此时他应该表现出的范围，他拉着他的颈子到自己身前，睁开眼，有暗黑色漩涡在他眼底飞速旋转，面上却压抑了表情，贴在他的耳边轻喘，“我不是沈巍。”  
他听懂了，于是手上的动作慢慢停了下来，那个人感受到了。  
时间仿佛过了很久，久到那个人觉得他像沈巍一样等待了成千上万年。  
可时间仿佛又很快，快到那个人眼中的光芒只是暗了一瞬，他就出声了。  
“龙哥”，他的声音不大，嘶哑中透出了沾染着情欲的婉转，“我一直知道你是谁。”  
那个人咽了口唾沫，咕噜一声在寂静的房间里格外明显，然后他清净无瑕的嗓音响起来，“如果继续下去，你就回不了头了。”  
如果继续下去，他和那个人就都回不了头了。  
如果只是停在这里，还可以说是直男好兄弟之间的恶作剧游戏，可一旦做到了最后，那这件事的意义就变了，一切都会不一样了。  
他沉默着，灵魂游离着。  
那个人等待着，忐忑不安着。  
时间一分一秒地过去，房间里冷气仿佛开得太大了些，那个人觉得腿有些凉飕飕的。  
突然间他将那个人的双手扣在头顶，重重吻了下去，“龙哥，我要你。”  
这才是仿若天崩地陷一般的毅然决然，连那个人都吃了一惊，他以为自己刚才说的话他听得懂，他也以为他会犹豫不定，他更以为他已经吓退他了。  
但是他可能高估了这个酒后胆大的家伙，这个只凭一腔热情就敢横冲直撞的傻直男真的知道自己在干什么吗，他知道自己就快没有退路了吗？  
过了这一夜，那个人永远都不会放过他了。  
那个人热烈地回应他，这是他日思夜想的场景，虽然位置颠倒了，但如果他想在上面，那个人尽可以成全他一次。  
他根本不懂该怎样与同性交合，只是凭借以往男女之间的经验去亲吻和爱抚那个人。那个人少时曾经练散打，长大后也经常健身，虽然瘦却也瘦得有骨有肉地匀称，他捏着那个人的胳膊、捏着他的胸肌、捏着他的小腹一路亲过去，所到之处激得全身皮肤都绽起一层密麻的小颗粒，那个人不得不蜷起腿不甚用力地推他的头，想逃离这异样却爽快的感觉，他却更使劲地在他腰侧吸出一朵盛开的桃花。  
他抬起头看着那个人笑，笑容明快得像初春新生的草芽，接着他趴到那个人的身侧，扳过他的脸问：“喜欢我吗？”  
那个人的脸是粉红色的，看着他的目光是温柔含情的，嘴角上挑风情流露，睫毛扑簌簌地微微抖动，“不”，那个人缓缓摇头，在他瞬间变暗的眸子上印下一吻，“小白，我爱你。”  
“龙哥，我也爱你。”  
但那个人并不这么想，他现在是醉的、是糊涂的，待到明天他醒来时，还会这么说吗？  
悲观一直伴随着那个人，尤其在这一段从一开始就不平等的关系上，谁先动心谁先输，这句话才是亘古不变的真理。那个人从来没有体尝过胜利的滋味，他将会输给他的性向、输给他的前女友、甚至输给那个只有三个月鲜活生命的纸片人。

他把那个人掀翻过去趴在床上就停住了，他困扰地抓了抓头发，叼着手指害羞地问了出来，“龙哥，我、我不会。”  
那个人真的很想翻个白眼给他，没好气地说了声“我会”，咬了咬后槽牙正要起身反制他，就又被压住了。  
他小心翼翼伏在那个人身上吻他的肩胛骨，那里有一块凸起的伤疤，不大，看起来却很深，“这里，怎么弄的？”  
喝过酒的人体温会高一些，热气从他嘴里呼出来喷到皮肉上，有种让敏感的肌肤变得酸麻的效果。那个人放松身体找了个舒服的姿势趴好，轻描淡写地答他，“也没什么，以前拍戏的时候摔在地上，扎进去一块小石头……”  
好半天没有听到他说话，肩膀上本来被热乎乎的舌尖舔弄的地方突然有丝丝的冰凉，那个人诧异地回头，却看到他眼睛红红的，还在不住地滴泪水。  
“喂！”那个人连忙翻身坐起来给他抹眼泪，话音里却全是戏谑，“干嘛啊，怎么喝了酒反而变得这么感性，至于吗，谁还没受过伤吗，你身上不是也有疤么？”  
他一边不好意思地推开他的手一边抽抽嗒嗒地摇头，“那不一样，哥哥，以后我会保护你的，我不会让你再受伤了。”  
那个人噗嗤笑了出来，要说好笑是真的好笑，但要说感动也是真感动，那个人信他这话不是醉酒以后的胡言乱语，这一颗赤子之心捧到了他眼前，除了接着，还能怎么办呢？  
“好！”那个人爽快地应下来，替他擦去腮边的泪痕，“明天就杀青了，非要这么哭哭啼啼的吗？还是喝多了没醒酒，要不你先睡会儿？”说着，坏笑着把手探下去撸了他一把。  
他刚刚因为伤感而有些萎靡的性器又抬起头来，他也抬起头来，灼灼目光看着那个人，接着把他搂进怀里，“我只是怕你会后悔。”  
世界末日不会来临，明天的太阳也还会照常升起。  
但绝望撕扯着他、欲望也撕扯着他，他年轻、性感、冲动、单纯，骨子里却又拧又轴，今天说付出一片心就要付出到底，说要睡那个人也一定要睡到才行。

那个人一只手虚虚捂住他的眼睛，便低下头将他的性器含进嘴里，舌尖初初碰到龟头软肉，他便是一个哆嗦，接着全身都卸了力，只把两条胳膊向后撑在床上，脸却更逼近那个人的手，直到贴得死紧。  
那个人把他的性器含在嘴里，像含了颗糖饮了口蜜，不舍得吐出来也不舍得咽下去，他舌头温软、舌尖却带着力道周游在他性器之上，打着圈儿地绕过龟头戳动马眼，前液带着他的味道，微腥却不让人反感，又借着那润滑滑到那条细致的沟壑，用嘴唇紧紧包裹住旋转，舌尖舔过每一寸。  
他从未被同性这样对待过，此刻眼睛被捂住，本来因醉酒而天旋地转的感觉又加上了这强烈的刺激，他恍恍惚惚不知道自己身在何处，只是本能地耸动腰臀向上顶弄，寻求更温热紧致的舒畅。

他的性器不是硕大的类型，但普通尺寸对那个人来说也是个不小的挑战，他把它整个吞进嘴里，直接抵在了喉咙口。他有许久没有做过这事了，已经十分不熟练，却还是尽可能去适应，他深深吸了口气，慢慢开始吞咽动作，感觉嘴里那根东西颤了两下，又缓缓加粗了不少。  
口腔里又湿又暖，喉咙的肉又软又韧，还有那个人下巴上新刺出皮肤的青茬划在大腿根的嫩肉上，有令人愉悦的痒痛，他觉得自己在温暖的海上漂着浮着，一股一股的浪柔柔地拍过来，舒服慵懒的感觉从性器开始向四肢百骸散开。  
他把那个人的手从眼前拿开，低头睨着他在身前不断动作，竟然有点不知所措。他对那个人的认知里从来都不包括这个，他甚至想问一问他为什么会懂得如何口交。但他顶端的肉被研磨着，是快乐是虐待、有愉悦有难过、有点涨翻有点想释放，搞得他根本没有额外的精力去深入地思考这些有的没的。  
他用力憋了一下，却正好赶上那个人又一下吞咽，他全身一个激灵，一阵酥麻排山倒海般从尾椎直刺到了头顶。他忍不住“啊”地一声叫出来，像终于找到了打开魔盒机关的密码，唇间开始溢出甜美诱人的呻吟，同时他把那个人的头使劲按向自己的胯间，让顶端更深更紧更结实地抵在他的喉咙，一瞬间快感成倍增长，棒身蠕动即将爆发。  
千钧一发之际，那个人却吐出他的性器，在他喷发之前按住了头部不住翕张的小孔，快感被迫憋回去，他委屈地呜咽，眼睛湿漉漉的，像一条被主人遗弃的小狗。  
“等一下，夜还很长。”那个人的喉咙似乎肿了，声音又低又哑，但在他听来却不知道有多性感。  
性器上口水混着前液，湿润滴答淫靡发亮，那个人转身背对他跪下，屁股高高地撅起来，腰却向下塌着，整个上身都趴伏在床上。他怀着好奇与虔诚，顺着那个人的肩头一路向下，在他身上印下一个又一个鲜嫩的吻痕，无师自通地把性器顶在那个人微微颤抖的后穴洞口，顶端渗出的粘液泅湿了粉色的褶皱，就像过了水的新摘草莓，鲜嫩可口。  
那个人此时忍得很难受，他明明是A今天却要装做是个 O，他撩拨了他的火却又不懂得怎么灭。他早就看透了他就和那个赵云澜一样，是个外强中干的“纯1”，嘴上闹得凶、阵势架得唬人，实际上还是得被人疼爱的那种。  
不过今天他说想睡他，那试试就试试，反正那个人拿准了他坚持不住，下回……如果有下回，他找补回来就是了。  
他撅着嘴一脸不甘心地顶弄，由于不懂得去扩张，只是机械地在臀缝里反复摩擦，越发找不到方法，但仅仅是这样他就已经感到一丝激动、一丝亢奋、一丝期待。他跃跃欲试，握着性器往里挤，一边小口吸着气一边抱怨，“哥哥，你…别这么紧，我、我进不去。”  
他大力地揉搓那个人的屁股试图让他放松，抓在手中让臀肉溢出指缝，那个人雪白的皮肤染上深粉的颜色，一条条分明清晰，又被光晕染上一层朦朦胧胧的边缘，他在昏暗灯光下观看这美好肉体，头脑虽还不甚清醒，但眸色却不由得更深、性器也不知不觉更加跃跃欲试。  
龟头嵌在那个人后穴之中，棒身却无论如何进不去，他下身胀痛心头发急，一口唾沫吐在手心中就朝性器抹去，余下一点湿润也顺着那个人的囊袋滑到他性器上，粗鲁地撸了两把，他倒吸了一口凉气，猛地向后顶了一下，“小白，你快一点，我就不会那么痛。”  
他两只手端端正正扳住那个人的肩膀，憋足一口气狠狠向前贯穿。  
被撕裂的痛那个人这次算是尝到了，虽然他尽力咬牙忍着可还是痛呼出了声，全身倏地软了不由自主向前冲去又被他一把捞回来，他怀疑自己可能会被一根性器劈成两半，但好在那股尖锐的疼痛只持续了几秒钟，可后面席卷而来的是沉闷且持久的钝痛，从后穴一直延伸到内里深处。  
他的额头上冒出了冷汗，刚才咬牙捅进去的这一下让他也很痛，他甚至以为龟头会因为用力过猛而裂开、又或者是那个人的痛感传导到了自己的身上，他大口大口喘着粗气，稍稍一动两个人都痛得很难过。  
他微微扭转身体，让性器在那个人体内小幅度地顶蹭，两人的连接处有血渗出来，大概是因为血液的润滑，他觉得进出顺畅了些，于是小心翼翼地拔出一点又顶进去，一边听着那个人痛呼的声音小了很多，才渐渐放开了动作。  
那个人太紧了，夹得他思绪混乱注意力无法集中，一时间千般回忆、万种情境如走马灯般闪过，离愁又逐渐升腾起来。他痴痴看着两个人交合的地方，鲜血随着他的抽插而被带出来，飞溅在那个人的身上。白皙的皮肤上星星点点，像雪中红梅绽放，是夺人心魄的盛景美态，他不禁脱口而出，“幽人自恨探春迟，不见檀心未吐时”，竟不知道自己怎么会记得这句矫情的诗。  
那个人回头瞧了自己背上臀上，马上就明白了他因何有感而发，他轻笑了声，一边承着他的顶撞一边还费力分出神来和了一句，“抱丛暗蕊初含子，落盏穠香已透肌。小白，这首诗倒是合情合景，但是不知道从此以后，还能不能再有此情此景了。”  
那个人太懂得怎样败兴了，他的身体僵硬了下，觉得这番话伤感得像以后再不能见面了，他心里憋屈，伤感一下子涌上了眉头心头，他咬住下唇极力想按下这种令人泄气的哀愁。他不愿意和那个人分开，这段时间虽然短暂，但给了他前所未有的安全和快乐，他不知道以后还能不能再遇到与他如此契合的人了。  
他不敢承认自己的私心，就连今天的放纵也是一晚上思前想后挣扎万分的结果。下午从棚里出来，他整个人都是颓的，从里到外都被厌倦和疲惫浸透了，他没带晓辉或者哪个助理，只是自己找了个路边摊，喝了一晚上闷酒。  
他想了很多，从进组第一天一直回忆到最后一场戏，他捋顺了一些事情，但同时也有些事情更加迷惑了。他知道自己深深沉浸在对那个人的迷恋里，不论他是沈巍还是什么别的人，并没什么分别。但是出戏以后呢，他其实是放不下的，他不想让自己后悔，可是身为直男的自觉告诉他这样是不对的、是没有道德感的、是不负责任的、是不容于世的。同时他也想起了大学时的同学，他拒绝和伤害了他，可现在这又何尝不是一种变相的惩罚？或许那个人身体里的沈巍很快会离开，但是他身体里的赵云澜却根本走不了，他的性格他的感情与纸片人高度契合，这在他第一天看原著的时候就意识到了。他拍过的戏也不少，却从来没有过像这次一样内忧外患，他隐隐约约觉得自己有了变化，变得谨小慎微患得患失，变得胆怯退缩担不起事。一杯又一杯闷酒下肚，他也鼓起过勇气想直接去问问那个人，他们到底是个什么关系，可是每当他觉得自己好像已经有了勇气，又很快被自己出不了戏的实情所绊住手脚，“那个人也是个直男，他会愿意见到这样的我吗？”  
那个人的痛感仿佛麻痹了，竟然从一下猛过一下的操弄中觉出了丝丝缕缕的酥痒，如同仙子般绝然出尘的面庞上情欲满溢艳丽异常，他眯起眼睛呻吟着喊着“小白”，拉过他的手放在自己高高昂起的性器上撸动。  
他已经深深沉醉在这场性事之中，酒精涌上头顶把快感放大了数倍，他无法控制自己，胡乱地嚷着“不要离开我”，那个人低声喘息饥渴难耐，却没有回答他。  
那个人把这当做他与沈巍的离别，他知道对方或许很难走出赵云澜，但他却必须离开沈巍。不然的话，他将无法再用自己的身份来追求他--不论能不能成功，他确实再也不想放开他了。那个人不想自己做一辈子沈巍的替身，替他疯狂替他痴情、替他去爱他的赵云澜。凭什么？他有自己想要照顾和守护的人了，他不再是在片场安安静静坐上一整天也不会觉得无聊的那个人了，他的生活开始出现了色彩、出现了声音，并且他相信以后会更精彩。  
这种偷偷摸摸不容于世的感情仿佛最容易得到满足，他抽插了几十下以后就紧紧抱住那个人的背，狠狠捅在最深的地方泄了，滚烫的精液尽数浇在那个人的肠壁上，激得他又红了眼眶。  
欲求得到满足，他平躺在床上缓过这口气，困意就铺天盖地地袭来，他挣扎着记得那个人还没有出来，想用手帮他搞一搞，却已经是累得连胳膊都抬不起来了。  
那个人虽然没得到宣泄，却没为难他，只是轻声的哄，“小白，先别睡，起来去洗一下，不然会生病的。”  
他的酒劲儿好像随着精液流出了体外，平静下来以后他心里反而有些后悔了，他很怕那个人会戴了有色眼镜看他、怕那个人以为他是个同性恋、怕那个人因为这一夜荒唐而再也不理他了。  
他惴惴不安地问那个人，“龙哥，我今天喝多了，是我酒后乱性了，你别生气，你……不会不理我了吧？”  
那个人只是笑，他分辨不出他的笑容里到底藏的是蜜还是毒，但是他笑着笑着表情就垮了下来，他伸出手去摸他的头发，发丝在他手指上打圈又掉落，他就重新拾回手心里，抬起头仿佛漫不经心地问他，“小白，你会忘了今晚吗？”  
他仰头看着坐在床边的那个人，一时间无话可说，脑子里一片空白。那个人的表情根本不像是做了什么不合时宜的事情后的慌乱、也不像是被同性强迫性爱失贞后的怨恨，他只是…只是淡淡瞥一眼他，眼睛里就蕴含了他解读不出原因的悲伤、无措和担忧。  
这些情感交织在一起，令他觉得刚才的高潮都卑鄙可耻、索然无味了。  
他说不出什么海誓山盟的话，这些在他以往的感情经历中可以信手拈来脱口而出的浪漫文字，到了那个人这里都被噎回了嗓子里，他不知道怎么样才能描述出自己此时心中的慌乱和急切，他想解释他根本没有乘人之危的心机、也没有始乱终弃的意图、更没有玩弄他或者他的感情的想法……可是他看着那个人的脸，那脸上写满了“剧终”两个字，他什么都说不出来了。

第二天宿醉醒来，他头痛欲裂，一只手捂着额头起身，已经只剩他一个人。房间里静悄悄的，也是干干净净的，他又重新躺回去试图回忆，昨晚的一切都太不真实了，他甚至觉得是自己的一个绮丽春梦。可是手指上仿佛还残留了些那个人的味道，他不禁凑到鼻端去细细地闻，也只闻到了若有若无的腥气。  
对昨晚所有的记忆，都停留在那个人说的话，“小白，我不会放开手的。”


End file.
